


Drunken Crushes

by anon433



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Grinding, Horny Sam Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: Sam gets drunk and Castiel tries to get him to bed.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Drunken Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of "foreshadowing"(?) for Sam's crush on Castiel in the beginning, go to the first asterisks if you want to skip some unnecessary "story building". It's just kind of what I do to get an idea of how the relationship works.
> 
> Also, Sam is drunk in this and Castiel is sober.
> 
> I also wouldn't consider this sex, necessarily, more like frottage, but not really since they aren't technically in "public".
> 
> *this is NOT spell checked*
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy 👍

It was a rainy Sunday and Sam was researching in the library; this was a common occurrence, Sam was most likely reading up on werewolves. This was inferred because Sam would keep himself cooped up in the library after he got roughed up in a hunt. Mearly a month ago, after Dean and Sam had battled with a poltergeist, Castiel had found books upon books about poltergeists scattered about; on the couch, on the dining room table, etc,. 

Normally, Dean did a lot of researching, but Sam was hogging the library, which made it understandably harder for Dean to bury himself in books about witches, possession, among other things that Castiel didn't care to notice. 

Speaking of the stout angel, Castiel had been frequently residing with the Winchesters, mostly because Sam kept praying and Castiel was a bit sick of going back and forth. Castiel had specified that the prayers were for emergencies only, which is why he was understandably a bit annoyed that Sam kept praying. As much as the archangel enjoyed the company of the brothers, he had duties too. 

Alas, Castiel agreed to stay for a short while, at least until Sam was satisfied with whatever he beckoned for. Recently, Sam had been pestering the poor angel to talk about archangels, which was strange since they had an array of books from angel anatomy to magic, Castiel saw no need to explain things already avaliable to them. However, the angel hadn't the heart to say no. 

Sam made up what seemed like excuses for Castiel to be around, which evoked teasing from his older brother. Castiel recalled overhearing taunting from the eldest hunter, mostly about Sam (to which Dean calls "Sammy" in order to annoy him further) supposedly having a crush on Castiel, to which Sam would deflect, brushing it off as simply platonic want for the Angel's company. 

** 

The archangel splayed himself out on a guest bed that was just an extra mattress in a rinky dink hotel they were staying in. It was now Monday night, the weather was a bit clearer but there was still a bit of a gloomy aura, though that could be because it was later in the day. 

He could hear muffled melodies from outside his room; country music that the two brothers would listen to while they drank. Castiel wasn't much of a drinker, he didn't enjoy the taste at all, he could hardly understand how humans could enjoy such an odd liquid, as it was very bitter. 

The dark haired man tapped his fingers rhythmically along to the muffled sound of the music, he was still learning to understand human behaviors. Castiel would argue that humans are as complex to angels in the same way that angels are complex to humans. He had a lot more to learn, he was constantly learning new things about the earth and people who inhabit it. 

The tapping ceased when Castiel heard a rap at the door frame, the motel didn't have doors except for the bathroom doors and the front doors to exit the rooms. The archangels head rose to observe one of the brothers, Sam, drunkenly trying to lean on the frame but eventually failing. 

"Sam?" Castiel spoke up, "Are you intoxicated?" That was quite the dumb question, as Sam was clearly drunk out of his wits. 

He could see Sam trying to process the question for a moment, like a loading screen, before it eventually clicked in the hunter's mind. 

"Naww.." Sam slurred, curling his fingers around the neck of his half empty beer bottle; it was the cheap kind of alcohol you could get at any liquor store on the block, "Jus' dizzy." The brother continued with a hiccup. 

The angel pursed his lips into a tight line, "Sam, you could use some rest, let me help you to your bed." Castiel pushed himself up off the uncomfortable motel mattress, humans were very inefficient. 

A few mumbles came from the young hunter before he began tripping over himself in an attempt to navigate the dimly lit room. Sam.. was not the brightest when he was drunk, thats for certain. 

"Hey— wait a second, Sam." The angel rested his hands on the hunter's shoulders in an attempt to stabalize him, drawing a goofy, lopsided smile from the human. 

A quiet chuckle came from the younger Winchester, "You're kin'a cuute.." He slurred, looking truly out of it. 

Castiel looked surprised for a moment before he remembered that Sam was drunk and would probably puke all over him if he didn't lay down in .5 seconds. So; the angel ignored the compliment, stealing the sweaty bottle to set it down on the floor— he would take care of it later. He proceeded to usher Sam to bed. In turn, the hunter lazily fell onto the bed, his shirt riding up his stomach and his flannel out of shape. 

Of course the angel would never say this, but Sam looked kind of.. flattering? The way his shirt rode up just enough and his jeans sagged just enough so he could see a smidgen of the hunter's came briefs— no, thats not the objective. 

Castiel shook any images that popped into his mind, helping Sam get situated on the bed. The flannel was obviously causing some discomfort because of how it was placed, so Castiel took the liberty of removing it, setting it at the edge of the bed. He should have asked first, but Sam was clearly not in his mind anyhow, so it wasn't much of a use. He was only concerned with making sure Sam didn't strangle himself in his flannel when he slept. 

Sam's dark eyes cracked open to look into Castiel's contrasting lighter ones, reaching a hand out to pat the bed space beside him, "Join me?" His words were laced with sleepiness, his eyelids clearly heavy. 

"Join you?" The angel repeated with a slight tone of confusion, before shaking his head, "That's not a very good idea, you're clearly drunk." 

His words were met with a frown from Sam, who looked displeased with Castiel's response. Those puppies eyes too, ugh. Well, it's only one night anyhow, and he didn't want to be up taking care of the drunkard for the whole night, so it would be easier. 

The archangel sighed, climbing into the motel bed with the tired man. Light shone in from the doorway, likely from the kitchen where the music still played, the faint melody being audible from where the two laid. 

Sam wasn't particularly small, but he was lanky for certain, about six and a half feet ish, though Castiel only went off his own estimate. However, the angel could easily wrap his arms around Sam. If he wanted to. He wanted to. Just a bit. It was nice to see Sam's peaceful face as he stared back at Castiel even with the faint smell of cheap alcohol on his breath. 

Sam's cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol, his stubble scraping against the cheap, silky pillowcase. He was truly a work of art. It made Castiel lean closer, but Sam didn't seem to mind, in fact, the hunter inched closer as well. 

There was a long moment of silence before Sam lesned close to Castiel's face, slender fingers brushing the angel's stubble that had yet to be shaved, "I w'nna kiss you." The younger murmured, tracing Castiel's jaw gently, his dark brown eyes focused on the archangel's soft looking lips. God, it was tempting. 

** 

In five short minutes, Sam and Castiel were slipping hands under one another's shirts, kissing sloppily. Neither were sure how it had escalated, but neither seemed to mind. 

Castiel's own hands were relatively soft compared to Sam's rough ones. Everything Sam's calloused yet slender hands dragged down his chest, Castiel couldn't help but shudder. It was wonderful, the feeling of having Sam all over him, though he was sure it was just the other getting heat drunk. 

The kiss broke momentarily so they could breath, their irregular gasps filling the room, but they were drowned out by my music, so they prayed Dean wouldn't notice. 

Castiel intertwined his fingers in his own hair, observing Sam, who was disorganized and clearly aroused, "I'm.. unsure if this is a good idea," The angel furrowed his brows, "I do not wish to force you into anything,. 

The hunter simply rolled his eyes, pulling Castiel close by the collar of his shirt. Castiel could feel Sam's hot, alcohol laced breath tickle his nose and cheeks. Come to think of it, the angel hadn't gotten to see Sam up close until now, his features defined by the stream of lightning coming from the kitchen. He was beautiful. 

"I w'nted to do th's f'r—" Sam was cut off by a hiccup, "So long.." The hunter seemed desperate. Castiel started to see what he had been blind to before; Sam constantly calling him, Sam's constant study of angels, the teasing comments from Dean, the way Sam would always put his hand on Cas' shoulder or back, hoe he got worried when Castiel was hurt. As much as Castiel believed Sam was simply intoxicated, he couldn't ignore what was in front of him. 

The archangel hesitantly brushed his thumb along Sam's cheek, brushing against the stubble that lined it, a sigh drawing from his lips, "Okay, but promise me you won't regret it." The angel murmured before he captured Sam in another, softer kiss. 

The hunter was clearly impatient, the kiss turning into a mix of tounges and grabbing at clothes in a matter of minutes, Castiel's hands tangled in Sam's hair and Sam's hands trying to pull off Castiel's white tee. Their legs were a tangled mess in the sheets, Castiel could feel Sam's half hard cock rub against his thigh, his own pressing against Sam's hips. 

Castiel gently curled his fingers in Sam's hair, his hips rolling against Sam's. He moved lis leg slightly to aid Sam as well, heavy pants being exchanged within the kiss. He could feel the hunter's hips twist against his leg, gre grip on his shirt tighter than before. 

The kiss was a hot mess, tounges dancing, mixing saliva and clashing teeth. The atmosphere was hot and heavy, Sam's low grunts leaving butterflies in Castiel's stomach. The archangel felt like anything but an angel at the moment, the trade of gasps and groans were anything but holy. 

Alas, the kiss had to be broken at some point so both didn't suffocate, though it didn't sound like a bad way to go. Castiel was barely able to catch his breath, struggling to fuel the oxygen needs of his vessel. It seemed like Sam was in a similar dilemma. But the jerking of hips and squirming of legs didn't cease as the two desperately clawed at each other in an almost animalistic sense. 

"Fuck—" Sam gasped breathlessly, his nails creating red crescent moons as they dug through the thin cotton material that was Castiel's shirt. 

A rumble sounded in Castiel's chest, the sensation causing his hips to squirm faster, a small ring of blue circling his enlarged pupils. Both looked as if they were reaching their highs already; Sam wasn't a virgin, so it was a surprise that he was already this close. It was Cas, he knew, how attractive he was; the way he groaned. It was alluring, the way he looked so angelic yet the act he commited was undoubtedly sinful. 

Castiel's brows knitted together, his fingers curled in Sam's brown locks, pressing his forehead to the hunter's. The room filled with heavy pants and groans, a few higher pitched gasps. Sam's nose was tucked into the crook of the archangel's neck. 

There was a cry from Sam as he soiled his boxers, a damp spot forming on the front of his denim jeans. He looked blissed out, his head hardened back so his beautiful expression on display, his lips trembling as his eyes rolled back in his head. God, it was divine. 

And thats what sent Castiel, his stomach tightening before he released, too emerged in the pleasure to cringe at the sticky feeling in his boxers, thankfully his flannel pajama pants (that were gifted to him by Dean as an accessory for his vessel) were baggy enough so it didn't create a wet spot at all. Though, there was still a damp spot on is thigh from when Sam had finished. 

The two laid, panting. There was a lingering bliss as they are down from their highs, a heavy silence in the air. Castiel blinked a few times, becoming increasingly aware that he had made a mess of his pants, but he was too occupied in scanning Sam's messy features. 

"Woah." Cas broke the silence, though Sam didn't respond at all because he looked as if he was falling asleep. 

Castiel sighed quietly with a smile, wrapping an arm around Sam. The country music outside the bedroom had stopped and it looked as if Dean had fallen asleep at the table, the kitchen lights dim and flickering.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write some DNF (DreamNotFound) next, let me know your thoughts or give some suggestions for future works.


End file.
